The present invention relates to neurotrophic factors and ciliary neurotrophic factor (CNTF) in particular, as well as methods of purifyinq CNTF and producing recombinant CNTF.
Severe mental and physical disabilities result from the death of nerve or glial cells in the nervous system. The death of nerve or glial cells can be caused by neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's diseases and multiple sclerosis, by the ischemia resulting from stroke, by a traumatic injury, or by the natural aging process.
Neurotrophic factors are a class of molecules that promote the survival and functional activity of nerve or glial cells. Evidence exists to suggest that neurotrophic factors will be useful as treatments to prevent nerve or glial cell death or malfunction resulting from the conditions enumerated above. Appel, 1981, Ann. Neurology 10:499.
The best charaterized of such neurotrophic factors is nerve growth fractor (NGF). NGF has been demonstrated to be a neurotrophic factor for the forebrain cholinergic nerve cells that die during Alzheimer's disease and with increasing age. The loss of these nerve cells is generally considered responsible for many of the cognitive deficits associated with Alzheimer's disease and with advanced age.
Experiments in animals demonstrate that NGF prevents the death of forebrain cholinergic nerve cells after traumatic injury and that NGF can reverse cognitive losses that occur with aging. Hefti and Weiner, 1986, Ann. Neurologv 20:275; Fischer et al, 1987, Nature. 329:65. These results suggest the potential clinical utility in humans of this neurotrophic factor in the treatment of cognitive losses resulting from the death of forebrain cholinergic nerve cells through disease, injury or aging.
A complication of the use of neurotrophic factors is their specificity for only those subpopulations of nerve cells which possess the correct membrane receptors. Most nerve cells in the body lack NGF receptors and are apparently unresponsive to this neurotrophic factor. It is, therefore, of critical importance to discover new neurotrophic factors that can support the survival of different types of nerve or glial cells than does NGF.
New neurotrophic factors have been searched for by their ability to support the survival in culture of nerve cells that are not responsive to NGF. One widely used screening assay is designed to discover factors that promote the survival of ciliary ganglionic motor neurons that innervate skeletal and smooth muscle. These ciliary ganglionic nerve cells belong to the parasympathetic nervous system and their survival is not supported by NGF.
The presence of factors which promote the survival of ciliary ganglionic nerve cells have been reported from a variety of tissues and species. Many of these ciliary ganglionic neurotrophic activities have the following similar chemical and biological properties: (1) the activity is present in high concentration in sciatic nerves; (2) the neurotrophic activity survives exposure to the ionic detergent sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS) and to the reducing agents beta-mercaptoethanol (BME) or dithiothreitol (DTT) during electrophoresis on SDS polyacrylamide reducing gels; and (3) on such gels the activity migrates with an apparent molecular weight between 24-28 kd. Collins, 1985, Developmental Biology, 109:255-258: Manthorpe et al., 1986, Brain Research. 367:282-286.
Based on these similar properties, it has been proposed that the same or closely related molecules, typically referred to as "ciliary neurotrophic factor" or "CNTF", are responsible for the ciliary ganglionic neurotrophic activities. Thus, the term CNTF is an operational definition referring to agents with the above properties that promote the survival of ciliary ganglionic nerve cells in culture. Without sufficient data to establish that the proteins responsible for these activities are identical, CNTFs will be distinguished by their tissue and species of origin. Thus, if the species of origin is rabbit, the nomenclature is rabbit sciatic nerve CNTF (rabbit SN-CNTF).
Sciatic nerve CNTF is apparently found in highest concentration in peripheral nerves, such as the sciatic nerve. It is released from cells in the nerve upon injury. SN-CNTF supports the survival and growth of all peripheral nervous system nerve cells tested, including sensory, sympathetic, and parasympathetic nerve cells. Thus, SN-CNTF has a broader range of responsive nerve cells than does NGF. A rat SN-CNTF has recently been shown to regulate the formation of specific types of glial cells in the central nervous system (Hughes et al., 1988, Nature 335:70).
The most reasonable hypothesis based on the evidence cited above is that sciatic nerve CNTF is a component of the response of the nervous system to injury. SN-CNTF released from cells in a damaged nerve would be expected to promote the survival and regrowth of injured nerve cells and regulate the functional activation of glial cells necessary for regeneration. These considerations indicate that SN-CNTF would have therapeutic value in reducing damage to the nervous system caused by disease or injury.
Despite widespread scientific interest in SN-CNTF, the difficulty of purifying substantial amounts from natural sources and the unavailability of human SN-CNTF have hampered attempts to demonstrate its value in sustaining the viability of nerve cells during disease or after injury. Prior attempts to purify a rat SN-CNTF has resulted in an 800-fold enrichment over crude nerve extract in terms of specific activity. Manthorpe et al., 1986, Brain Research 367:282-286.
However, an eight hundred-fold increase in specific activity was insufficient to produce a single protein species. Therefore, the product showing increased activity obtained from the method described by Manthorpe et al. is insufficient as it includes multiple protein species. It would be desirable to achieve a purification of SN-CNTF such that a single protein species is obtained with the appropriate biological activity. Once a single protein species is obtained, sequencing data obtained will be more accurate. By "single protein species," as that term is used hereafter in this specification and the appended claims, is meant a polypeptide or series of polypeptides with the same amino acid sequence throughout their active sites. In other words, if the operative portion of the amino acid sequence is the same between two or more polypeptides, they are "a single protein species" as defined herein even if there are minor heterogeneities with respect to length or charge.